Reflexos de Lednik Derevnya
by Aries sin
Summary: Lednik devia a sua fama por ser o local habitado mais frio do mundo. Mas aquele continuum escuro e gelado das terras Siberianas escondia uma história diferente, muito para além do esperado pelos dois enviados do Santuário.
1. Prólogo

Presente de Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra, 2013, para Isabel Catanio/ RavenclawWitch.

* * *

.

**Prólogo**

_._

* * *

_**Lednik Derevnya**_**, Yakutia, Sibéria Oriental, 1982**

Lednik Derevnya, ou « aldeia glaciar », devia a sua fama ao ser o local habitado mais frio do mundo. Os seus habitantes orgulhosos gabavam-se de se tornarem os sobreviventes a temperaturas de -40°C em Invernos rigorosos, e nutriam um sentimento de vaidade ao manterem esse estatuto. A landa transmitida entre gerações datava a origem da aldeia aos temos primórdios da criação; contando a história de Deus que, ao distribuir as riquezas pelo mundo que acabara de criar, tinha-se visto com as mãos entorpecidas pelo frio ao chegar a Lednink, deixando assim cair todas as riquezas naquela zona.

A noite tinha-se abatido cedo naquele ano, o manto da escuridão cobria a zona durante dias a fio. O Inverno estava à porta e as árvores cobertas de neve preparavam-se para enfrentar os rigores do vendo gelado que, quando soprava, fazia tudo desaparecer. Àquele _continuum_ escuro e gelado já velhos e novos se tinham habituado, adaptando as rotinas do dia-a-dia às novas condições atmosféricas. Não se via ninguém na rua.

Em meio à desolação branca, um homem vestido com trapos de pano fino corria aos tropeções, lançando olhares furtivos para o caminho que percorrera, como se tentasse descortinar se alguém o seguira. Os pés desnudos enterravam-se na neve gelada queimando a pele, não conseguia mais controlar os tremores que lhe percorriam o corpo e o frio que lhe insensibilizava as pernas.

_Crack_

A bala sibilou-lhe perto do ouvido, enterrando-se na neve uns metros mais à frente.

Tinham começado a abrir fogo. O homem percebeu com pânico e horror que os brutamontes lhe davam caça, e que a captura tinha-se tornado num abate.

Continuou a correr como podia, tentando alcançar o adro da aldeia que parecia desabitada. Graças à audição de tísico que lhe facultava a sua condição, conseguiu distinguir um ruido de pessoas distante.

_Crack Crack Crack_

Com o coração a rufar-lhe no peito, olhou em volta e esforçou-se para tentar definir de onde vinha o alarido. Sabia que não havia seguranças momentâneas, mas que precisava pedir ajuda e que dispunha de apenas alguns segundos para alcança-la.

O que fazer?

Foi quando sentia que alguém se aproximava que viu a luz intensa que emanava de uma janela. Uma placa de madeira com alguns caracteres cirílicos balançava ao sabor das rajadas de vento.

_Crack_

Tinha sido atingido!

A adrenalina sobrepondo-se à dor que sentia na perna, levantou-se num impulso e moveu-se o mais depressa possível, tentando fundir-se com o ar.

À medida que se aproximava da casa, conseguiu perceber a quantidade de gente que estava reunida no interior. A taberna animava-se com uns ruidosos clientes que bebiam por entre entusiasmadas canções soviéticas, a cerveja jorrando com profusão pelos copos e as gargalhadas.

Era bom… o barulho dos foliões parecia-lhe exactamente o que precisava.

_Crack CrackCrack_

Quando atingiu a porta de madeira, projectou-se contra ela como um nadador que se atira para a piscina, fazendo-a abrir-se com um estrondo.

Sentiu-se desfalecer com a força do embate e caiu no chão, jorrando sangue pelas costas. As balas tinham chegado antes do som da detonação das _kalashnikov_.

Tinha sido atingido mais do que uma vez.

Com os olhos embaçados ainda conseguiu distinguir o choque estampado nos rostos das pessoas e alguns gritos no meio da multidão que agora se acumulava a um canto.

Foi então que a dor desferida pelos projécteis se tornou demasiado dolorosa.

Começou a perder a noção de espaço e tempo; a realidade tornou-se difusa e o mundo começou a rodopiar à sua volta. Deixou de ouvir os gritos animalescos em seu redor e os golpes desferidos pelas patrulhas que o tinham atingido. Como se a própria dor o tivesse anestesiado e a sua alma se tivesse desvaído para outra dimensão. Sentiu-se deslizar para a escuridão, embalado pelo torpor da morte.


	2. Lednik

.

**01. __****Lednik**  


.

* * *

.

_**Lednik Derevnya**_**, Yakutia, Sibéria Oriental, 1987**

As luzes dos faróis rasgavam a noite glacial, prenunciando o veículo que se aproximava. O carro percorreu o carreiro coberto de neve devagar, o rangido do motor estranhamente alto, e abrandou quando chegou perto da aldeia. Imobilizou-se com alguma dificuldade a largos metros de distância, os travões a soltarem um guincho desafinado e o motor a bufar de exaustão.

- _My priyekhali! _– disse finalmente o motorista, exalando um denso vapor de respiração - _Derevnya tolko vperedi!_

Camus observou através da janela, definindo o pequeno aglomerado de casas alguns metros mais adiante – _Spasibo_. – respondeu prontamente com um perfeito sotaque eslavo, e fez um ligeiro sinal com a cabeça ao companheiro que se encontrava no banco de trás.

Saíram do carro batendo com as portas enferrujadas, e observaram–no a dar a volta e afastar-se em direcção à estrada com dificuldade.

As estradas não estavam de todo preparadas para aquelas condições atmosféricas; mas por outro lado era impossível arranjar solução.

- _Lednik_? – perguntou o companheiro em tom grave, recebendo um sinal afirmativo.

Durante alguns segundos contemplou o sossego que emergia daquele lugar, agora que o carro tinha desaparecido no horizonte. Um manto opaco de silêncio percorria a aldeia, e abateu-se sobre os dois cavaleiros imobilizados naquela planície quieta. Um silêncio tão profundo e vazio que parecia zumbir-lhes aos ouvidos. Por vezes o vento levantava-se e rumorejava baixinho, mas logo se desvanecia.

A aldeia parecia deserta.

Sem demoras mas com algumas dificuldades, os dois homens percorreram os metros que faltavam para chegar à povoação. Os pés enfiavam-se na neve, as botas de pelo soltando ruídos surdos sobre o solo gelado, deixando rasto a cada passo.

Não demoraram a atingir o adro rodeado de casas de madeira que mal pareciam aguentar o frio e a neve daquela zona do planeta.

Ao aproximarem-se, repararam que havia finalmente vida naquele lugar: apesar do frio inóspito, o interior parecia quente e aconchegante, a luz bruxuleante das lareiras acesas em cada um dos compartimentos principais.

A neve tinha sido afastada do pavimento entre as habitações, tornando o caminho bastante mais fácil de percorrer.

- Agora é procurar a taberna onde nos espera o informador…

- É ali – o francês estendeu o dedo indicando a tabuleta que ornamentava uma habitação mais adiante. Apesar da neve que a cobria, conseguia-se ler os caracteres cirílicos cravados na madeira escura.

Saga respirou fundo, de certa forma satisfeito por ter sido emparelhado com o francês naquela missão minuciosa. Não apenas pelas visíveis facilidades que este tinha com a língua, como pelo seu sentido de orientação aguçado naquelas terras geladas. Se não fosse por ele, tudo ali lhe parecia igual e coberto por um manto branco contínuo.

Ao abrir a porta de madeira foram recebidos por um sopro quente e delicioso. Na sala relativamente ampla e com poucas mesas, apenas se escutava o estrepitar nervoso e reconfortante da lareira; as chamas projectavam sombras dançantes pelos cantos e no ar flutuava o aroma quente da lenha a arder.

Os dois cavaleiros fecharam a porta atras de si, mas mantiveram-se parados à entrada enquanto percorriam o recinto com os olhos em busca de vida. A taberna parecia deserta.

- _Privet! Lyuboy?*_– a voz projectada do francês ecoou pelas paredes de madeira, em suspensão naquele espaço desabitado.

O silêncio voltou a abater-se sobre eles. O farfalhar seco da madeira a queimar continuava, rompendo o mutismo da sala.

_Click_

Perceberam que alguma arma acabara de ser armada e alguem se preparava para carregar no gatilho. O pequeno ruido despertou os sentidos dos dois homens que se entreolharam automaticamente. Aguardaram um instante, a respiração suspensa e os sentidos em alerta, tentando detectar algum movimento na casa.

Esperaram por alguma tentativa ofensiva, mas tudo permaneceu calmo.

- _Kto ty?*_

Uma voz grossa e potente irrompeu do segundo piso quebrando o silêncio. Os dois cavaleiros permaneceram quietos, tentando manter-se em terreno neutro nas eventuais guerrilhas que pudessem existir.

- _Menya zovut Kamyu, I moy sputnik nazyvayetsya Saga. My vykhodim iz Afin i my nadeyalis pogovorit' s Nikolayem.*_

Preparados para qualquer eventualidade, tinham-se dado a conhecer esperando que a situação não exigisse o uso da força. Encontravam-se numa aldeia, um ambiente fechado e inóspito no qual todos os habitantes se conheciam e ajudavam; não seria benéfico para aquela missão fazerem daquela tribo seus inimigos.

Um novo silêncio instalou-se na sala, antes de ser quebrado pela voz do desconhecido, desta vez num tom completamente diferente.

- Eu sou Nicolai – respondeu num inglês com um forte sotaque eslavo – E o senhor fala demasiado bem russo para quem se diz grego… - concluiu com alguma desconfiança.

Saga e Camus acompanharam o aparecimento do vulto com o olhar, confirmando o que os seus sentidos tinham definido à entrada: o homem que apareceu na mezanina era alto e corpulento, parecendo um urso, e apontava-lhes uma caçadeira à cabeça. Aparentava os seus quarenta anos, o cabelo farto de um loiro quase banco, uma barba rala grisalha e o olho que mantinha aberto como mira possuía um tom azul glaciar.

- Nicolai Abrosimov? – Camus pediu confirmação, recebendo um _"Da"_ instantaneamente – Muito bem. Como eu lhe disse, sou um enviado de Atenas. Isso não faz necessariamente de mim um grego.

Fez um momento de suspensão, no qual o homem parecia meditar sobre as ultimas palavras com cuidado – E como sei que são as pessoas que espero?

- Senhor Abrosimov – desta vez Saga tinha tomado a iniciativa, retirando lentamente um envelope do bolso interior do casaco grosso, e mostrou o selo justificativo do Santuário – Acredito que tenha recebido instruções sobre a chegada de dois enviados do Santuário de Atenas neste dia. Esta carta contém todas as respostas para as suas desconfianças. Se o senhor é realmente quem clama ser, deve estar igualmente ao corrente das nossas capacidades enquanto cavaleiros da ordem sagrada – continuou mantendo o envelope bem à vista – Dito isto, aconselho-o vivamente a baixar essa arma.

As palavras do geminiano pareciam ter surtido o efeito desejado.

Visivelmente mais descontraído, o homem seguiu o conselho e os músculos relaxaram da tensão anterior. Respirou fundo e abriu muito os olhos, descendo os degraus de forma um pouco atrapalhada.

- Senhor Saga, senhor Camus, desculpem a brutalidade das apresentações, mas os últimos tempos não têm sido fáceis aqui – a voz era agora aveludada por uma nova atitude relativamente aos intrusos – volto a apresentar-me: o meu nome é Nicolai Abrosimov, e estava à vossa espera.

O russo pousou a caçadeira desarmada encostada à parede, e aproximou-se dos dois cavaleiros – entrem, por favor! Sentem-se ali naquela mesa perto da lareira, devem estar gelados!

Os dois homens entreolharam-se, buscando o apoio mútuo e de certa forma divertidos com a ironia das últimas palavras em relação ao aquariano. "Gelado" não era propriamente um problema para quem era conhecido como "mago do gelo". Os eventos tinham tomado rumos imprevisíveis, apesar de se estarem a encaminhar para uma situação esperada.

Sentindo mais à vontade a partir do momento em que a conversa se desenrolava numa língua conhecida, Saga assentiu e seguiu em direcção a uma mesa pequena que se encontrava perto do fogo.

- Querem beber algo? – perguntou o russo e esboçou um sorriso, como se aquelas palavras tivessem um significado secreto – _Whisky, konyak… - _vez uma pausa sugestiva - _vodka…_

Saga contemplou as garrafas atrás do balcão – Acho que uma _vodka_ será, talvez, o mais apropriado.

- Duas _Okhotnichya_ – respondeu prontamente o ruivo, entendendo visivelmente mais sobre os costumes locais.

- Oh, _DA DA! _Vejo que entende disto!

Saga encarou o ruivo com surpresa, as sobrancelhas cerrando-se num ar intrigado enquanto o taberneiro se afastava com os passos imponentes para aceder aos pedidos.

- _Okhotn…cha?_

- _Okhotnichya – _corrigiu o francês com o semblante sério – é uma _vodka _aromatizada com uma mistura de gengibre e cravo-da-índia. É conhecida como a _vodka_ dos caçadores. Achei apropriado considerando o habitat em que estamos.

O russo regressou com uma garrafa âmbar e três copos nas mãos, pousando-os sobre a mesa. Deitou uma quantidade aceitável de _vodka_ nos três copos e pousou a garrafa ao seu lado sem a fechar.

Saga analisou o líquido que bailava no copo com uma expressão relutante. Afinal estavam em missão, e apesar de ser um conhecedor de bebidas alcoólicas um pouco por todo o mundo, um dos dois deveria manter-se sóbrio. Olhou para Camus e decidiu-se no entanto por seguir o convite. _Em Roma, sê Romano_, pensou.

- Beba tudo de uma vez, à nossa maneira! – concluíu o russo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios – _Na zdorovia!_

_- _Na zdorovia! – responderam os dois estrangeiros acompanhando o brinde.

Saga fechou os olhos e antes que perdesse o espirito, engoliu a _vodka_ de uma só vez.

Foi como se um vulcão tivesse irrompido nas suas entranhas, muito diferente do sabor adocicado do Ouzo tradicional a que estava habituado.

- Senhor Abrosimov…

- Nicolai.

- Senhor Nicolai – recomeçou Camus, pouco afectado com a intensidade da bebida – recebemos instruções para investigar o desaparecimento de um artefacto de grande importância para o Santuário, que às últimas informações pode estar estreitamente relacionado com os acontecimentos que têm vindo a acontecer nesta área.

- _Da_, o aparecimento dos…dos… - o russo pensou alguns segundos, virando-se finalmente na direcção do francês - _Nu yo-o-o!_ Como se diz… _Nezhit!_

Camus ficou um longo momento calado, quase perplexo – _Mortos-vivos? _– perguntou finalmente suscitando a curiosidade do companheiro.

- _Da!_ Mortos-vivos!

Os dois homens calaram-se por um momento e fitaram intensamente o taberneiro, a avaliá-lo. Estavam habituados a todo o tipo de aparecimentos estranhos, e eles próprios tinham sido alvos de algumas metamorfoses delicadas durante a grande batalha contra Hades, mas as probabilidades de embriaguez com aquela gente era grande.

- Quem assistiu a esses…episódios?

- Todos! – o loiro retorquiu com uma gargalhada nervosa – _Kinski, Pryakhim, Bóris… _todos!

- Não estou a perceber… - confessou Saga do outro lado da mesa – talvez devesse começar a história do início…

Nicolai inspirou fundo e remexeu-se no seu lugar, considerando o problema. Havia algum tempo que pensava no assunto sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão que apresentasse alguma logica.

- Como devem ter tido tempo de ver, Lednik é uma comunidade pequena de caçadores e pastores. Na comunidade siberiana, aprendemos a matar desde pequenos. A nossa filosofia de via tem uma estreita relação com a morte e é ensinado às crianças que o perigo e a morte são coisas relacionadas com existência, e portanto tirar a vida a um animal é uma coisa normal para a sobrevivência.

Os emissários ouviram o relato com extrema atenção, tentando arranjar alguma pista para o que os esperava.

- As crianças compreendem valores como respeito, coragem, amizade e dedicação desde muito cedo, e aos cinco anos demonstram uma determinação e uma seriedade invejáveis para um adulto de outras comunidades.

O russo fez uma pausa, deixando o relato suspenso enquanto voltava a encher os copos dos dois convidados.

- O senhor Camus parece muito à vontade com os costumes da terra; posso perguntar onde aprendeu russo?

- _Nadezdy,_em Madagan Blast, e BlueGard.

O russo mudou de posição no assento, subitamente interessado – _BlueGard_? Como na lenda da cidade construída em plena _Tundra_?

- Como "A" cidade construída em plena _Tundra_ – corrigiu o ruivo, inclinando a cabeça – mas teremos muito tempo para discutir esse assunto. Por enquanto tinha começado a explicar os aparecimentos de Lednik.

- _Da da!_ – distribuiu de novo os copos, antes de continuar o relato – o primeiro aparecimento ocorreu à cinco anos, depois de uma caçada bem sucedida. Como sempre acontece depois, um grande grupo junta-se aqui na _taverna_ para festejar. Foi durante os festejos que, de repente, ouviu-se um grande barulho vindo da porta, e um corpo disforme e seminu caiu no chão à minha porta. Ouviram-se vozes a gritar e rajadas de _kalashnikov_ na noite. Eram os _ublyudki_ dos _Gosudarstvennoi Bezopasnosti_!

- Quem? – o grego perguntou confuso.

- O KGB – esclareceu Camus, antes de voltar a falar para o taberneiro – E o que o faz o KGB aqui?

O russo arregalou os olhos azuis, como se finalmente tivesse encontrado alguém que pensava como ele – EXACTO! – respondeu exaltado, estendendo a mão – Aqueles cães do _gosudarstvennoi _não têm nenhuma divisão aqui perto, muitos deles demasiado fracos para aguentar a rigidez do clima siberiano. Mas a verdade é que eles apareceram; e não foi uma vez nem duas, mas tornou-se constante após a chegada dos… mortos-vivos!

Saga balançou o copo enquanto os olhos se fixavam no liquido transparente – Muito curioso, sim senhor… - disse emitindo um som apreciativo.

- Cada vez que acontecem situações estranhas, o _Grupo Alfa_ da 17° Directoriaaparece para resolver à boa maneira deles. Da ultima vez foi de tal ordem que o corpo ficou completamente desfeito e espalhado pela neve – fez uma pausa dramática – um bando de assassinos!

Camus endireitou-se no seu lugar e permaneceu pensativo uns segundos. Ainda não tinha uma ideia certa do que realmente estava a acontecer, mas as peças começavam a fazer algum sentido na sua cabeça.

- Quando fala de um grupo _Alfa_ da 17° Directoria, não estará enganado? – perguntou tentando confirmar as suas suspeitas.

- _Niet! _Eu VI o fardamento, e considerando a situação, não é coisa fácil de esquecer… o emblema tinha o desenho de uma águia de duas cabeças e dizia 17°Directoria!

- Estou a ver… - murmurou, e calou-se em seguida pensativo.

Observando o discurso dos dois homens, Saga levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu um gole enquanto observava as feições do companheiro. Era difícil interceptar alguma expressividade no rosto do francês, mas ele sabia por onde começar. Apesar de um controle constante sobre si, Camus não se apercebia da expressividade que um simples olhar pode ter, dando algumas indicações sobre o que se passava na sua cabeça.

E tudo lhe indicava que o aquariano começava a ter uma ideia do que se passava naquela aldeia.

- Quais são as operações responsáveis pela 17° Directoria? - perguntou calmamente, encarando o francês curioso.

Camus que se remetera ao silêncio depois de ouvir as ultimas divulgações, pareceu acordar de um transe – essa é justamente a pergunta que me faço… - murmurou e encarou o companheiro perplexo – O KGB resume-se a 16 directorias, sendo a última a responsável pelos meios de comunicação. Existe efectivamente um mito acerca de uma unidade _Extra_ de intervenções especiais, mas que nunca passou de um mito urbano. Até agora…

- Acha que seria possível que o _Kremlin _tenha ocultado a existência de uma unidade especial nos serviços secretos?

- No espirito de espionagem/contra-espionagem em que estamos… já nada me surpreende… mas por outro lado, não acredito que nos tivessem fornecido vistos diplomáticos sabendo do nosso destino e que iriamos encontrar esta situação estranha - concluiu – não consigo arranjar resposta para a razão da existência desse grupo, e a relação com o nosso verdadeiro objectivo.

Fez-se uma pausa.

- Os "mortos-vivos" – o grego respondeu, completando parte do raciocínio – algo me diz que se descobrirmos o que se passa realmente por trás desses "mortos-vivos", como lhes chamam, chegaremos a alguma conclusão.

O francês franziu a testa, e voltou a encarar o russo - Consegue descrever esses "mortos-vivos", com o máximo de pormenor possível?

Nicolai abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos com o choque inicial daquele pedido. À falta de informação iconográfica, teriam que se contentar com a sua memória… mas o tempo que tinha demorado apagar aquelas imagens horrorosas, agora pediam que as reavivasse e com todos os pormenores macabros.

Observou a garrafa de vodka, cedendo àquele catalisador reconfortante. Virou um copo cheio de uma vez, e expirou fundo antes de começar o relato lúgubre.

- Bem_…_ o único que vi, foi o que me caiu morto à porta, enquanto estávamos todos juntos… - fechou os olhos numa tentativa de relembrar melhor os acontecimentos dessa noite – lembro-me de ter demorado algum tempo a perceber o que acontecera. Estávamos todos juntos festejando uma boa caçada, com muita bebida e comida, quando todos ouvimos um estrondo vindo da porta. Inicialmente pensei que pudesse ser o _Bóris_, pois aquele _sozdaniye_ gosta muito de ser extravagante e barulhento, e ainda não estava presente.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se para relatar o fundo da questão sobre os olhares atentos dos enviados do Santuário.

- Mas o barulho tinha sido um tombo… um tombo juntamente com uma rajada de balas que não sabíamos de onde vinham. A porta tinha sido aberta com força, e o corpo encontrava-se deitado no chão, o olhar vidrado e os lábios abertos num sorriso… - sentiu um arrepio forte, que não passou despercebido aos dois cavaleiros – era baixo e o rosto estava desfigurado, misturava características de uma pessoa velha de um lado, enquanto do outro tinha as feições de um jovem com os seus poucos vinte anos. Os olhos tinham uma cor acobreada, como se fosse um demónio, tinha uma pele clara, praticamente branca. Tinha vestido um trapo que parecia ter sido uma bata de um hospital, e os pés nus estavam pretos de queimados.

- Por causa a neve… - Saga deduziu, recebendo um aceno de aprovação.

- Não tinha unhas… e tornou-se impossível perceber quais eram as feridas existentes no seu corpo ou quais as que tinham sido impingidas com o tiroteio. Não sei quanto tempo ficámos vidrados naquela criatura, mas lembro-me de terem chegado dois homens fardados da 17° Directoria e agarrado no corpo como se fosse um cedro acabado de ser abatido.

- E levaram-no assim? Sem dizer uma palavra?

- _Niet!_ Atrás deles chegou um general, no qual vimos o emblema que mencionei à pouco: uma águia e duas cabeças sob fundo preto. O homem era directo e pragmático, revelou-nos que aquela… criatura… tinha fugido de uma prisão.

- Prisões aqui perto? Ainda existe o sistema dos _Goulags_ na Sibéria?

Camus negou com a cabeça, respondendo à questão levantada pelo grego. Aquela região era praticamente deserta, e não havia nenhuma possibilidade de existência de um campo suficientemente perto para que um homem tivesse conseguido percorrer a distância até ali, seminu, e em pleno Inverno.

- Alguém conseguiu ver em que direcção e como foram embora esses homens?

O taberneiro assentiu veemente.

- Boris… ele estava a chegar à aldeia quando ouviu os disparos e escondeu-se atrás de uma casa. Segundo ele, enrolaram o corpo num lençol, jogaram para cima de uma carrinha e dirigiram para norte…

- Norte? – desta vez era Camus quem parecia surpreendido – há alguma urbanização a norte daqui?

- Niet… urbanização propriamente dita não…

Os dois homens encararam o russo com uma expressão de incompreensão no rosto.

Nicolai respirou fundo e voltou os olhos para os dois homens, mas quando ia revelar o porquê das suas palavras foi interrompido pelo chiar da porta de madeira.

Era um novo cliente.

Murmurando um _volto já_, afastou-se da mesa deixando os cavaleiros num momento conspiratório.

- Esta história de mortos-vivos… - Camus retomou a conversa, mudando intuitivamente para o grego – confesso que estou com algumas dificuldades em acreditar que essas visões não fossem fruto do álcool.

- Não eram mortos-vivos.

Camus fitou-o com o cenho franzido – também não acredita então?

- Acredito no relato sim… apenas acho que fizeram uma associação errada em falar de "morto-vivo" – Saga afastou o copo negando-se a beber mais – até porque ninguém aqui melhor que eu ou você para saber ao que se parece um espectro, e a descrição não encaixa.

- Hum… realmente, visto por esse prisma… - o ruivo meditou, assimilando as palavras sábias do companheiro – Mas se não era um espectro...

Saga encolheu os ombros como resposta, percebendo que Nicolai regressava e que teriam de mudar de novo o idioma.

- _Izvinite_ – voltou a sentar-se de frente para os dois – os rapazes começaram a regressar, e daqui a pouco este espaço ficará cheio. Mas onde íamos nós então?

- Não existem urbanizações aqui perto…

- _Ah da! _– recomeçou o relato, voltando a encher os copos apesar da relutância do grego àquele gesto – Antes de começar, preciso que me respondam a uma questão… o que sabem lá no vosso _Santuario_ sobre o _Uliuiu Cherkechekh_?

- _Uliuiu Cherkechekh?_

- _Da!_ – o russo respondeu, fazendo uma pausa em busca de dramatismo – O _Vale dos mortos_!

.

* * *

"_Privet! Lyuboy"_ - Boa tarde ! Está alguém ?

"_Kto ty_" - Quem são vocês ?

"_Menya zovut Kamyu, I moy sputnik nazyvayetsya Saga. My vykhodim iz Afin i my nadeyalis pogovorits Nikolayem" - _O meu nome é Camus, e o meu companheiro chama-se Saga. Somos enviados de Atenas e queremos falar com Nicolai.


	3. O Vale dos Mortos

**N/A:** Antes de começar, não posso deixar de explicar que qualquer expeculação apresentada a partir deste capítulo é pura e simplesmente imaginação da minha cabeça, e de uma vontade de interligação de acontecimentos reais à história paralela de Saint Seiya. Tendo isto bem assente, boa continuação!

.

* * *

.

**02.** **O Vale dos mortos**

.**  
**

* * *

.

O vale dos mortos, situado a norte da aldeia de Lednik, era conhecido por ser uma área de difícil acesso que carregava as cicatrizes de vários séculos de cataclismos sucessivos que derrubaram grande parte da sua cobertura florestal. O quadro de um entrelaçar de massa solida de pântanos e zonas de taiga quase intransitáveis, era conhecido pelos habitantes locais pelos seus fenómenos estranhos e doenças que podiam levar à morte dos intrépidos que se aventuravam por ali.

Tinha voltado a nevar naquela manhã, e os dois vultos mal se distinguiam por entre os flocos que caiam sem descanso. Saga ajeitou o colarinho do sobretudo de modo a proteger-se do vento e sentiu as luvas de pele crisparem-se com os movimentos.

O breu constante que se tinha instalado naquela zona dificultava seriamente o reconhecimento do vale, mas estava fora de cogitação o uso de qualquer instrumento de luz que indicasse a sua presença. Felizmente a grande capacidade de adaptação dos cavaleiros de Atena mostravam-se como fruto dos anos de treino espartano ao qual eram sujeitos desde pequenos.

Apesar das suas capacidades, reconhecia em Camus uma mais valia naquela situação. O grego seguia disciplinarmente os passos do companheiro, mantendo-o sempre a uma distância segura.

- Tem a certeza que seguimos na direcção certa?

Camus assentiu e esperou que o parceiro o alcançasse - Segundo as indicações de Nicolai, não devemos estar longe – indicou o chão coberto de neve no qual se conseguiam distinguir alguns vestígios – veja as pegadas de animais, elas afastam-se da zona florestal. Nenhum animal prefere passar o Inverno num descampado à mercê das intempéries, em vez de resguardado no bosque. A menos que…

- Tenham sido obrigados a fugir – concluiu Saga, baixando-se para vistoriar melhor o rasto – algo me diz que esta fuga tem uma estreita ligação com os mistérios relatados por Nicolai.

- Sou da mesma opinião.

Após a breve inspecção, os dois homens retomaram o caminho pelo desfiladeiro, tentando alcançar a parte mais alta. Avançaram por entre a neve com passos cuidadosos, sabendo-se a descoberto caso houvesse mais gente nas redondezas. Ao alcançar o ponto mais alto com uma vista completa sobre o vale, pararam de imediato e Camus sentiu o seu braço ser puxado para baixo, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se sobre a neve.

- Alto – ouviu a voz sussurrada do companheiro ao seu ouvido, e a mão firme agarrando-lhe o braço – disse-me que o vale é desabitado?

O francês anuiu, analisando o desfiladeiro na procura de movimentos suspeitos – as únicas estruturas conhecidas por aqui são…

- Os domos misteriosos que Nicolai mencionou – concluiu o grego, apontando para dois pontos na parte mais baixa, consideravelmente distanciados um do outro.

Camus fitou as estruturas no horizonte durante longos segundos, visivelmente surpreendido pela sua existência. A memória da conversa com o russo na noite anterior ainda se mantinha fresca na sua cabeça, sobre a qual tinha conseguido extrair tópicos lógicos dos acontecimentos estranhos que tinham sido descritos. Mas quando a conversa tinha passado a especulações sobre o vale dos mortos, Camus tinha começado a duvidar da coerência da história.

Mas contra todas as expectativas, em pleno reconhecimento do lugar, viu-se perante a fatídica realidade da existência dos 'domos metálicos' descritos na noite anterior.

Conseguia distinguir, ao longe, duas estruturas curvilíneas e metalizadas que quase se disfarçavam na neve. Surgiam parcialmente do chão, mas davam a indicar a presença do resto da estrutura enterrada na terra gelada.

- Confesso que quando Nicolai mencionou os domos metálicos, teorizando sobre a sua ligação com o mundo dos espíritos ou mesmo extraterrestres, tive sérias dúvidas se estava em plena posse das suas capacidades mentais…

Saga sorriu e remexeu-se desconfortável. Ajoelhados na neve, a roupa tinha começado a ensopar, e o frio que tinha aguentado tornava-se incómodo com a roupa molhada.

- A sua cabeça sempre funcionou pela razão e pela lógica – disse enquanto trocava de joelho de apoio – nunca foi dado a teorias de conspiração.

O ruivo soergueu o sobrolho surpreendido.

- Indique-me um caso de 'teoria da conspiração' que não tenha sido obra de uma imaginação demasiado fértil…

O rosto de Saga abriu-se num sorriso ardiloso – A Área 51, em território Americano?

Fez-se um curto silêncio, ao fim do qual Camus soltou um longo suspiro – Enlouqueceu? Acreditaria mais facilmente na existência de um velho barbudo que todos os anos entrega presentes no dia 25 de Dezembro no seu trenó puxado por oito renas.

- Nove…

- Desculpe?

- São nove renas…

Camus levou a mão às têmporas e suspirou exasperado. Fez menção de se levantar, mas rapidamente voltou a ser puxado pela mão forte do companheiro.

- Não se levante, ou arriscamo-nos a ser descobertos – ouviu o grego murmurar, enquanto os seus olhos não se desviavam do complexo no vale. O ruivo permaneceu agachado, perplexo com as atitudes do geminiano, até que entendeu que este tinha descoberto algo sobre aquela situação misteriosa.

- Quer colocar-me ao corrente do seu momento de epifania? – perguntou monocordicamente, apoiando-se num olhar fixo de quem suspeitava de algo.

Percebendo as desconfianças de Camus e cedendo ao desconforto de sentir o segundo joelho enregelado, Saga soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

- Desde o início desta missão, sempre me perguntei o porquê de ter sido destacado para o acompanhar, considerando que havia outros cavaleiros mais indicados para tal. Hyoga, era um exemplo, enquanto seu pupilo e conhecedor destas terras seria melhor enquadrado; ou mesmo Afrodite, um os melhores espiões que o Santuário possui – fez uma pausa, procurando os olhos do companheiro com os seus – mas não. Fui eu o escolhido. E se houve algo que aprendi durante… os meus _anos negros_, digamos assim… foi que a missão do Patriarca não se limita apenas à protecção do Santuário. Na realidade, os cento e oito cavaleiros da ordem Sagrada fazem parte de um enorme jogo de xadrez, e o Grande Mestre possui uma visão clara e distante sobre o tabuleiro.

Camus ouvia o relato atentamente, não percebendo no entanto onde ele queria chegar.

- Mestre Shion, melhor que ninguém, possui um conhecimento invejável sobre todos nós e sobre os diversos acontecimentos da actualidade. – fez uma pausa, antes de começar a falar mais baixo, quase como se concluísse um raciocínio para si - Parece-me que, ao ser informado dos relatos de Lednik, o Patriarca formou uma ideia muito especifica do que se poderia vir a encontrar aqui. E foi por isso que fui chamado.

- E essa razão seria?

Saga fez uma pausa, e voltou a olhar para os domos misteriosos.

- À pouco, quando mencionei a área 51 – levantou a mão à altura do rosto do companheiro, travando uma tentativa de intervenção do ruivo – não foi ao acaso. Lembre-se que durante muitos anos tive sentado na cadeira do Grande Mestre; e ficaria surpreendido com a quantidade de informação que nos chega todos os dias sobre as mais diversas conspirações em volta do mundo. Essas teorias de são, na sua grande maioria das vezes, boatos lançados pelos próprios governos locais para ocultarem os verdadeiros propósitos de instalações em descoberto. Todas essas informações falsas são enviadas de forma sigilosa para o Santuário, de forma a evitar uma busca desnecessária da parte do Grande Mestre. Afinal, apenas devemos intervir em situações especificas que englobem poderes sobrenaturais.

O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, sublinhando a pergunta que tinha para fazer.

- E qual a razão para ocultar o verdadeiro propósito de uma base militar, e não ocultar a existência dessa mesma base? É de conhecimento geral que uma base militar serve fins militares.

- A menos que os objectivos militares sejam fachada – disse o grego e apontou na direcção dos domos.

- Pressinto uma teoria da conspiração a nascer daí… - respondeu o ruivo num trejeito de ironia.

O geminiano suspirou. Sabia o quanto aquela ideia podia soar estranha, mas teria de arranjar argumentos lógicos para se fazer aceitar pelo francês.

- Qual a melhor forma de esconder uma verdade, se não lançando boatos completamente excêntricos sobre a sua existência? A ficção científica está no seu auge; aparecimento de seres alienígenas, raptos estranhos e políticas do medo ligados a essas aparições são a melhor fonte de inspiração.

Camus franziu o sobrolho – Está-me a dizer então que a Área 51 foi um desses casos de suspeitas desmascaradas cobertas por teorias conspiratórias?

O olhar de Saga endureceu, demonstrando a imposição e veracidade da acusação.

- A Área 51 faz parte de um conjunto de infra-estruturas laboratoriais concebidas pelo governo Americano, na qual se desenvolve a procura de uma combinação química que permita a transformação do homem em 'super-homem'.

Camus estagnou, a respiração suspensa e os olhos muito abertos, a atenção em alerta. A primeira reacção à revelação foi de surpresa, tentou freneticamente perceber o que tudo aquilo significava. Como todo o bom estudioso, estava a par da ideia de 'Super Homem' ou 'Além-homem' explicado pelo filosofo alemão Friedrich Nietzsche, e sobre o impacto que aquela ideologia tinha tido na medicina laboratorial durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Essa ideia perigosa tinha ganho vida através da transvaloração dos valores e consciência individual, e tinha dado origem às mais horríveis experiências feitas em seres humanos alguma vez conhecidas na história da humanidade. Pensar que os horrores dos campos de concentração alemães pudessem ser revividos naquela época era-lhe completamente impensável.

- Os conflitos indirectos entre os Estados Unidos e a União Soviética não se resumem a questões de ordem politica, militar e tecnológica. Estamos em plena Guerra Fria; e não me espantaria se um protocolo semelhante ao da Área 51 tivesse sido concebido pelos Soviéticos.

Camus fechou os olhos, pronunciou num sussurro uma litania imperceptível em francês, respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o cavaleiro de Gémeos, desta feita no perfeito controlo das emoções.

- A busca de um sérum que proporcionasse aos homens poderes supra-humanos – murmurou para si, sendo rapidamente atingido por um raio de lucidez – _Merde_! Isso significa que…

- Mestre Shion tinha razão e que roubo do _Ikhor _de Atena tem uma estreita ligação com os acontecimentos estranhos de Lednik… - Saga concluiu, respirando fundo – afinal, qual o melhor sérum para tornar um humano num ser superior que o sangue de um deus?

.

* * *

.

A espera naquelas condições atmosféricas parecia-lhe interminável e penosa. Era um tiro no escuro, mas havia uma grande probabilidade daquela ser a base para a qual os homens do KGB tenha seguido após o tiroteio descrito por Nicolai, o que os obrigava a permanecer ali em espera e agachados na neve. Ao fim de uma hora a uma distância segura, os seus sentidos apurados tinham detectado emanações de radiação estranhas vindas dos domos metálicos, mas estavam demasiado longe para perceber se a intensidade lhes era prejudicial.

- Faz quanto tempo que descobriu o que se passa aqui?

Saga despertou bruscamente do torpor silencioso no qual se tinha deixado deslizar. Agora consciente do frio que sentia e da perigosa baixa de temperatura do seu corpo, agitou-se impaciente e forçou-se a abrir os olhos e manter-se em alerta.

- Tive suspeitas ontem após os relatos de Nicolai, mas eram tudo pontas soltas sem qualquer coerência – respondeu, a sua voz soando rouca - Foi quando chegámos aqui e vimos os domos lá em baixo que percebi uma possível associação com a base americana. A partir daí, as peças encaixaram-se rapidamente.

A sua presença naquela missão advinha dos conhecimentos adquiridos enquanto Grande Mestre do Santuário, absorvidos nas piores circunstancias que existiam. Mantinha a reticência em falar naquela época da sua vida, e uma das mais devastadoras no Santuário, e apesar da purga da sua alma mortal após a luta contra Hades, havia muitos nós a desfazer em relação aos companheiros de armas e a si mesmo.

- Saga – de repente, o francês chamou-o e fez um breve aceno de cabeça indicando movimentação no fundo da ravina.

Acompanhando o aquariano, Saga olhou na mesma direcção, e percebeu um camião que se aproximava lentamente de uma das estruturas metálicas. Inteiramente pintado de cinzento provavelmente no intuito de passar despercebido no meio da neve, parecia estar com algumas dificuldades em alcançar o seu objectivo. Quando se achou suficientemente perto do domo travou. Um grupo de homens saltou da carga do camião, todos eles fardados como soldados do KGB e cada um com uma Kalashnikov displicentemente a tiracolo. Àquela distância era complicado perceber com exactidão a identidade daqueles homens, mas teriam de se contentar com uma ideia geral.

Os russos avançaram em grupo até ao complexo e um alçapão abriu-se, permitindo-lhes passagem para o interior. Enquanto isso, o camião inverteu a marcha, e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, da mesma forma penosa e demorada com que tinha chegado.

Os dois cavaleiros permaneceram em silêncio durante uns segundos, imersos nas mesmas conclusões.

- _Eureka…_ - Saga foi o primeiro a manifestar-se, murmurando com um sorriso nos lábios – encontrámos a fonte. Agora sabemos onde procurar…

- Vai ser complicado entrar numa instalação desta ordem. Sobretudo porque não sabemos o que nos espera no interior, e está fora de cogitação o uso do cosmo para tal. Arriscamo-nos a estimular o _Ikhor _e revelar a nossa presença – Camus fez uma pausa, e olhou para o companheiro – Tem alguma ideia?

Saga estudou o quadro diante deles durante alguns segundos, antes de levantar o rosto com uma expressão divertida e encarar o perplexo ruivo nos olhos.

- Numa escala de 1 a 10, quão fluente considera o seu russo?

.

* * *

.

**Notas finais do capítulo**:

O **Vale dos Mortos** (ou Vale da Morte) na Sibéria, é um lugar real que se encontra em plena Taiga Siberiana. Um dos grandes mistérios da Sibéria envolve a descoberta de estranhos "sinos" metálicos, aparentemente de ferro, brotando da terra congelada por temperaturas bem negativas. A descoberta destes sinos foi registada em expedições cartográficas e de caça, no seculo passado. Existem inúmeras teorias acerca da existência dessas estruturas, mas nenhuma foi provada até aos dias de hoje. A alta radioactividade no local são a causa de poucas pessoas se aventurarem até ali: contam relatos das diversas fontes que, com a aproximação dos domos, a pessoa é atacada com sintomas estranhos como enjoos, tonturas e desmaios após algumas horas de exposição.  
Aos longo dos anos os domos foram-se enterrando como por magia na terra, e hoje a grande maioria deles encontra-se completamente submerso. Existem, no entanto, expedições recentes onde se descobriu a veracidade desses relatos.

A **Área 51**, é um dos nomes atribuídos à área militar restrita no deserto de Nevada, próxima ao Groom Lake. A sua existência apenas foi admitida pelo governo norte-americano em 1994, e durante décadas foi alvo das mais diversas teorias da conspiração acerca de testes sigilosos que nela se desenrolavam. Algumas dessas teorias especulavam sobre a existência de tecnologia alienígena que eram adaptadas em projectos terrestres, e onde o governo americano mantinha contacto com seres extra-terrestres.

O **Ikhor** mencionado no texto é o sangue eterno que corre nas veias dos deuses. Ele é mencionado originalmente na Saga Episode G, onde é considerado como uma das maiores relíquias guardadas no Santuário.


End file.
